


All Our Friends Want Us To Fall In LOVE

by theoneandonlyoongi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Realistic, TRUE IDENTITIES REVEALED, but don't worry, lots of fluff, nothing goes too fast, yeah pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlyoongi/pseuds/theoneandonlyoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LADYNOIR/ADRIENETTE FANFIC EEEEEEEEEEE</p>
<p>title is panic! at the disco lyric (I am a die-hard fangirl)</p>
<p>okay so this fanfic is realistic, not just all about relationships and yeah</p>
<p>ENJOY THIS IS MY LIFE ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this because the Ladynoir/Adrienette fanfics I was reading weren't done yet so yeah expect a lot of posting.
> 
> Oh, this starts off pre-Marinette falling in love with Adrien and pre-Marinette being ladybug but is not slow cuz I hate slow.
> 
> Okay I admit, this chapter is a shortie, but it's some narration to set the scene! I promise longer chapters in the future.

Marinette hadn't expected to be a stereotypical fangirl (but it was inevitable) and fall in love with the rich model boy who just haaaapppeeennneeed to go to her school.

Buuuuut, she did anyway. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

 

Adrien...

AdrienAdrienAdrien...

 

And he was always just  _there_. In front of her when she walked in-between classes, getting into his limo  _just_ as she was walking by. It drove her absolutely and hands down crazy. He consumed her life, the only thing she cared about. She was beginning to act possessed, following him around, swooning from just one look.

 

But then, something else happened.

She met Tiki, got a pair of red earrings, and had a whole other life to take her mind off of Adrien.

And then, there was also Chat...

Him and his mop of blond hair and blue eyes. Sauntering around like he was the bee's knees with his "Mi'ladybug"s and his "Princess"s. He drove her crazy, but maybe a good kind of crazy-

 

Wait, no scratch that, she was in love with Adrien, dammit. Not Chat Noir. She shut the thought out completely from her head until she even believed it. She built a wall between her and Chat, and not even his attempted embraces and hand kisses could break it. She loved Adrien more than anyone else.

She loved the one boy who would never notice her.

Geez, if only he knew who she  _really_ was.

Now,  _that_ would be a whole different story.


	2. Crazy=Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir take on an akuma.
> 
> But no biggie, they do this all the time.
> 
> They don't lose.
> 
> But can they change back into their Marinette and Adrien before it's too late?  
> (btw another panic! at the disco title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another kinda short one. I'm just getting used to writing fanfic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Catch up slowpoke!" Ladybug criess out to Chat Noir as they jump from roof to roof while patrolling for any akumas.

"Well excuse me, I was just taking a  _cat_ nap." purred out Chat. Ladybug rolled her eyes at the terrible pun. Suddenly an explosion of green mists rocketed high above the ground and exploded in the air like a firework. Chat dived out of the way as a blast of green mist shot towards him.

"Who's it this time?!" Chat cried.

Ladybug had no time to respond as a sickly green head popped up near a school close to hers. Suddenly, a horrible smell was assaulting her nose. She retched and returned her focus to the akuma.

 

Suddenly, it all added up.

 

The akuma was actually Alan, a little fourth grade boy who went to the elementary school near hers. He had a bit of a...um...hygiene issue. She had often seen bullies making fun of him outside of the school. Not surprising Hawk Moth had targeted him as a victim. 

"Chat! I know who it is!" Ladybug yelled to Chat, who quickly rushed to her side. She hastily explained who the akumatized boy was. 

"Great, got it." Chat interrupted her. It seemed he already knew who Alan was. Maybe he went to a school near hers. She glanced over to Alan, who was now loudly proclaiming he was the "Fartinizer" to the bullies he was also farting on. The smell wafted up to where Ladybug and Chat Noir were standing, and they both gagged at the stench.

"Okay, I have a plan." announced Ladybug.

"Wonderful, Mi'Ladybug!" proclaimed Chat. Ladybug, while rolling her eyes, explained to him her idea. He nodded along to her words.

"This is crazy." Chat said.

"Well, we can always-" Ladybug attempted to be more reasonable.

"No, crazy and risky are my middle names." Chat grinned. Smiling, Ladybug ran up ahead, and gave him the signal to put the plan into motion.

 

First, to find out where Alan's akuma was, she planned to have Chat tease him, and then see where he was drawing his power from.

"Hey! Over here, smelly!" Chat cried out to Alan. Ladybug sighed at the "originality" in Chat's taunts, but they seemed to provoke Alan enough to make him try to shoot a blast of stench at Chat and take his attention away from the bullies. Although, Ladybug thought, any bullies probably deserved to be farted on.

Suddenly, Ladybug noticed a small baseball cap with "Captain Underpants" written on it hanging off of one of Alan's horns.

"That's it! The akuma's in the hat!" Ladybug cried out to Chat.

Alan had swung onto a lamp post using his green tail. Chat summoned his "Cataclysm" and turned the post to rubble. It sent Alan tumbling to the ground, landing in a slimy mass of green. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran at Chat. Ladybug, seeing Chat in peril, summoned her lucky charm, which fell down into her arms as a large rope.

"What do I do with this?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she knew.

She threw the rope across the street Chat and Alan were on, and it fastened itself around another lamp post positioned on the sidewalk. She gripped the other end with all her might, and motioned for Chat to slide under it. Alan, who was completely focused on his anger, didn't notice the rope. As he charged after Chat, he slipped on the rope and fell on his face. Chat snatched the hat and threw it to Ladybug. She crushed it, and caught the akuma in her yo-yo. She smiled as she watched it fly away. Then, she threw the rope high into the air, and everything was returned to normal. She wiped her forehead and sighed. Phew. 

Jumping down, she met Chat in the middle of the street and gave him a fist bump. Suddenly, she heard a beeping and noticed her earrings had only one spot left.

"Ladybug, you're running out of time!" Chat cried to her.

"You too!" she returned. They both took off in opposite directions.

Chat ducked into a nearby phone booth and changed back into Adrien. But Ladybug wasn't so lucky. She could only get behind a building that was a bit far away. She finally got there just as Adrien left the phone booth. She ducked behind just as she changed back into Marinette.

 

But she wasn't was lucky as she thought.

Adrien had gotten a glimpse of a pink pant leg.

Who, he thought, wears pink pants all the time?


End file.
